Is This What You Wanted
by bestshitshowever
Summary: Logan comes home after saying goodbye to Rory in Fall. He realizes how many things Rory has changed in his apartment. Logan POV. A completed, 3 chaptered, fix-it for Rory x Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I recommend listening to Leonard Cohen's Is This What You Wanted (Or The Last Shadow Puppet's cover of it) as this fic was heavily inspired by the song. Also AYITL was never super clear on dates so ignore logic and time I guess.

* * *

 _Is This What You Wanted?_

The warm lights of dawn were dancing on leftover puddles from last night's rain, as Logan walked the streets of London. It had been a couple of hours since he had parted with his friends in the airport. As per usual, Finn suggested they continue the party by flying to Costa Rica but Logan said he needed to go home. After his long flight back to London, all he wanted to do was take a shower and nap for an hour so he could be functional the rest of the day. He had already cleared his schedule for a few more days, hoping Rory would suggest he extend his visit but now that it didn't work out the way he had hoped, he probably needed to attend to the dynasty. He sleepily unlocked his apartment door. The apartment always smelled a certain way whenever he returned from a trip. Odette was in Paris as well, the whole moving in plan was not working out as smoothly as it was hoped. The silence and the familiar surroundings welcomed him into a calmer state of mind. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, too tired to make it to his bed. Mindlessly he reached for the grey blanked on the couch and as soon as he got under it, the fuzzy texture reminded him of why this grey blanket was now his favorite.

A few months ago, Rory was in between articles and feeling confused about her future. She had called Logan to ask if she could visit and he was more than happy to oblige. While Rory didn't have much to do in London, Logan still needed to go to work. One afternoon when he got home from work, he found Rory sitting on the very couch he was now laying on, under this grey blanket, clasped on to it for dear life. She watching some crappy horror movie. Logan had immediately chuckled at the image, much to Rory's dislike.

"Hi Logan," Rory said without looking away from the TV.

"Hey Ace, I would have brought more suitable snacks if I knew we were doing a movie night." He said as he placed the takeout food he got from Rory's favorite Italian bistro near his office.

"This is perfectly fine." She said and kissed him lightly on his lips as he joined her under the blanket. At the end of the movie, Logan was ready to go to sleep but Rory, probably due to her countless intake of caffeine, was wide awake.

"I can't go to sleep!" she had protested.

"Ace, it's 3 in the morning." Logan had complained as he softly placed kisses on her hand.

"I can't! That horrible monster is out on the loose, Logan." Rory frowned.

"That _horrible monster_ was horrible CGI," Logan pointed out the obvious "And I promise I'll always protect you from horrible CGI." He had smiled and kissed her. Soon enough, they were entangled under the blanket, asleep. Logan missed work the next day but ever since waking up next to Rory under that blanket, the blanket had become his favorite.

Remembering how it used to be with Rory was not helping him fall asleep. He got up from the couch to pour himself a glass of whiskey. His body was still in Eastern Time Zone anyway. He slowly flipped through his records next to his bar cart. He landed on a Leonard Cohen album. It had been so long that he had forgotten he even owned it. He picked it up and gently dusted it off. The memory of him buying it immediately brought a smile on his face. Rory and Logan were walking by the Thames river, alongside the pop-up stands selling second hand things like books and records. This was before Rory had ever been to his place in London. It was the first time they were meeting in London actually. Rory was going through the records, Logan remembered looking at her as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear mindlessly. He was just about to go over to her when he heard her laugh with joy. "Leonard Cohen!" she was holding the record and showing it to Logan. Rory had gone through a Leonard Cohen phase when they were dating in college and Logan mocked her quite a bit before he actually developed a taste for him too. "New Skin for The Old Ceremony, Logan! You need to get this." She was nodding her head frantically now. Logan had laughed at her enthusiasm. He actually bought it and after twenty minutes of comparing Leonard Cohen and Bob Dylan, Rory asked: "Do you even have a record player?" to which Logan just said "Ace..." and smiled as if to say "C'mon". They went back to his place mockingly singing, _Lover Lover Lover_.  
"I asked my father…" Rory was terribly off key, which made it even better.

He put the record on and sat back down on his couch as the lyrics to _Is This What You Wanted_ filled the room. He sipped his drink, assuming having alcohol in his already tired system would push it over the edge and let him sleep even though Rory's presence in his house seemed to be inescapable. He put his glass down on the coaster and _God, even the coasters_ , He thought to himself. She had picked them out for him. Not on purpose, obviously. She tried her best to stay out of Logan's domestic life. Yet, one night she had woken up to get a glass of water and Logan was still jetlagged from his latest trip. Rory had peeked to see what he was doing up that late on his laptop.

"You're online shopping… Coasters? Hunztberger, what has life made of you?" she had mocked him.

"Adulting, hardcore." Logan mimicked slang and tried not to feel too old. Rory had laughed at his impression and casually mentioned that she liked the blue one on the far right end. Without giving it a second thought he had bought them. How was it that Logan lived here and not Rory but this place felt more hers than his? She would never leave anything behind. She was far too careful about that. She didn't like seeing anything of anyone else's so she also didn't leave anything of hers behind but somehow everything he owned felt more like they were hers.

Curious as to what else she had an influence on he started to look for them in his house. It felt like he was prolonging their goodbye. He was taking comfort in knowing Rory Gilmore couldn't leave his life just like that.

The books were the obvious one's of course. She had basically filled an entire bookshelf with her suggestions. Logan never read every single one of her recommendations. He devoured them in her absence. Her recommendations ranged from Sartre's No Exit to Jonathan Safran Foer's Incredibly Loud and Extremely Close. Whenever her trips were near, he would go to the most obscure, independent bookstores of London and pick out books for Rory. So she would have new books to read when she was over. One time she was in his apartment, she was going through his pile of books and picked out one that he had bought with her in mind, Roland Barthes' A Lover's Discourse. He was fairly certain that she had not read this one so he stood by the doorsill, watching her with a quiet smugness. She sighed with a hint of nostalgia and said "Oh, it's been so long since I read this one," and proceeded to sit on the couch and look over it. Logan chuckled at his own innocence, he should have known better than to underestimate Rory's literary dept.

He walked to his bedroom and laughed upon seeing the framed Twilight Zone poster hung above his dresser. He laughed because it was so obvious. He had bought that when he was first designing this apartment. It was even before he had run into Rory in Hamburg. He had convinced himself that he was buying it because he liked it, it was going to look retro and cool in his new pad in London. The truth was he wanted to have something that reminded him of Rory. Something subtle enough so that only he would know, and perhaps Rory, much like his parting gift to Rory all those years ago, the Rocket. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a poster from that episode but still he hung the generic poster above his dresser and he looked at it every morning, for years. His eyes now glanced over to the scarf on his arm chair near the dresser. It was his lucky scarf. Just like Rory's lucky outfit, he had a lucky scarf. He had that scarf on the day they met in Hamburg and because he loved everything Rory had ever touched; the scarf immediately became his favorite. He had that scarf on when Rory called him out of the blue one day.

"There's this concert hall in Vienna," she just started talking without any pleasantries, like she always did when she was too excited about something. "And I'm thinking I can fly over to London and we can fly over together. Or if your schedule is too tight, I'll just meet you there."

Before Logan knew what was going on, he was dancing with her in Vienna. They planned the trip in the span of three days. He wanted to end things with Odette, there and then. As they were dancing to rhythm of a Viennese waltz, he wanted to tell Rory that he never stopped loving her. Before he could, she said:

"I'm so glad I get to do this with you." And Logan leaned in to kiss her. The moment itself was so perfect that he didn't want to taint it with anyone else's name. Rory never really explained why she wanted to go to Vienna with him on a whim but he guessed it had something to do with Richard Gilmore's recent passing.

He picked the scarf up from the arm chair, folded it and put it back in his dresser.

 _Ah, the snow globe,_ he thought to himself as he reached for the snow globe on his dresser. Now that was gift. Not from Rory but for Rory. He had just picked it up the next time he was in Hamburg on a whim. He bought it from an overpriced gift shop. It was tacky but it was sentimental. He assumed she would have loved it. By the time he had the opportunity to give it to her, the snow globe had been sitting on his dresser for over 3 months. This was the very beginning of their "Vegas" situation and the second time she had come to visit him in London. He decided he didn't want to seem clingy or overeager about the whole situation and just left it there. He never moved it. To his knowledge, Rory didn't acknowledge it, or ask about it. This was much worse than her leaving a bracelet or a lipstick in his apartment. She had left her memories; she had left her unshakeable influence on everything he had grown to like.

Like his coffee, of course. That one she actually fought him on. He guessed she didn't consider the brand of coffee he drank _too domestic_ of an issue for her to interfere in. He liked Nespresso, she hated it with a passion. She said that it didn't have character, and that it was too articulated. Logan brushed it off as Rory refusing the "finer things in life" as usual but agreed to switch to her favorite independent "single-origin" coffee brand in London when she was in town, if that meant she would stay longer. However, he slowly started making himself coffee with that brand when Rory wasn't around too. First time It was because he was out of Nespresso and too desperate for coffee. The second time was because he liked the smell. It gave him comfort somehow. After a while he stopped buying Nespresso, he kept the machine for appearances still. Odette didn't drink coffee, she preferred tea, so she never noticed.

The fact was inescapable. He had made a home for Rory. His towels were the soft ones she liked, his laundry detergent was the lily scented one because she mentioned she liked it, he had an extra phone charger in case she forgot hers. It really was the small things. The tiny details that made a house a home. He realized he had been living in Rory's home for months now. _Is this what you wanted?_ He asked to himself as Leonard Cohen sang the very same words. Did he want to live in house he had put together for Rory. Did he want to let go without giving what they had his best shot? Rory brought out the best in him. He knew what he had to do since the moment he saw her again in Hamburg. He had to swallow his pride and not give up on the love of his life. A love so divine that it made him a better person, a love so strong that it never diminished or disappeared for more than a decade, a love so natural that he didn't even realize it as it absorbed his whole life. He didn't doubt for a second that Rory knew he loved her and was waiting for her to ask him to drop everything but maybe he had to say it. He realized maybe the biggest gesture he could make was to just be honest about how he felt. He decided to get his affairs in order first. He had to call Odette and break it off with her, he had to talk to his father and regain the sovereignty of his own life, he had to be his own man again before he could talk to Rory.

As plans and thoughts were buzzing in his head, his phone rang and he picked it up before looking at the caller id.

"Yeah?" he answered the phone dismissively.

"Logan, is.." It was Rory "Is this a good time? I can call later."

"Rory!" Logan was surprised "It is, yes, it is." He said hastily

"Good, I have some news."

* * *

 **A/N:** So this wasn't beta'd because it's a busy time for everyone and I just wanted to post this. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes. (Not a native speaker). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I really wasn't going to continue this story and this idea was supposed to be explored in another fic but I guess these two ideas were already in the same universe/headcanon and this is also (very loosely) based on a Leonard Cohen song and it does take place after the first chapter so why not just make it a second chapter. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really made my day.

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Take This Waltz  
_

" _Take this waltz, take this waltz  
It's yours now,_

 _It's all that there is."_

"I'm pregnant."

Logan never imagined it would be like this. He never imagined Rory would tell him that she's carrying his baby through a transatlantic call. He never imagined he would be engaged to someone else when she told him. He didn't have a clear image of how it would be but he knew this felt all so wrong. He was already in a frenzy when she called him. He was already making plans to break it off with Odette but now that she told him the most important news of his life, his need to be his own man again heightened. He was going to be father. He was going to have a baby, an innocent perfect baby, with Rory Gilmore. Before the euphoria of this fact could kick in, the responsibility of separating himself from this entirely wrong life he had laid out for himself crushed him and their already erratic conversation ended with Logan saying he needed some time. He regretted saying that as soon as he came to his senses. Yes, he did need some time but not to adjust to the news. He needed time to make himself available again.

It had been a week since their phone call and he was sitting on a plane again, looking out the tiny oval window to the gloomy Heathrow Airport. He broke it off with Odette merely hours after talking to Rory but it took him a whole week to cut himself loose from the "dynastic plan". A whole week of wanting to pick up the phone and call Rory, tell her he loved her, tell her he couldn't wait to be raise this baby with her, tell her she was never going to be alone. Yet he didn't. He was a man of big gestures and this one was the biggest yet. He realized a lot was left unclear. He was nervous. They didn't really discuss what Rory wanted or how she wanted to handle this, she had only said his involvement was up to him and he wanted it all. He was going to do this the right way this time. There were so many wrongs he had to remedy.

As he impatiently waited for the flight to be over, he remembered that night in Vienna. Rory had been unusually flighty all day that day but Logan didn't complain. He understood she needed something effervescent in the midst of all the mortality. He remembered meeting her at the concert hall. He had assumed she would have wanted to go to Muzikveren and see the Vienna Philharmonic but she wanted to go to _Theater an der Wien_ , not for what it was on stage there that night but because it was where Beethoven's Eroica had premiered. She had a blue dress and a trench coat on when they met by the entrance.

"Am I late?" Logan asked before gently kissing her on the cheek.

"Just in time to 'second act' it." She grabbed him and pulled him inside hastily.

" Second act it?" Logan asked, confused.

"Yes." She answered as they sneaked in to the second act of Carmen. They sat the back and Rory whispered,

"I wish Eroica was on their program.".

They held hands and Rory gently placed her head on his shoulder 15 minutes into the second act. He liked Carmen, it was one of his favorite operas however he paid no attention to it this time. He was too focused on feeling the weight of Rory's head on his shoulder, the lavender scented smell of her perfume, the softness of her hands, her laughter whenever a comedic remark was made. She cried when Carmen died and he didn't know how to react. He gently placed a kiss on her temple and squeezed her hand to remind her that he was there. He was there, next to her, for as long as she wanted him to be. When the piece ended and the applaud faded away, Rory sighed and said,

"The concert hall was the only thing I really planned so what's next?"

Logan smiled,

"We do have a hotel room nearby."

"Hunztberger, so coy." Rory laughed sarcastically

"We don't have to go right away, let's get a few drinks?" Logan proposed.

There were just so many things they never talked about. After the second glass of wine, Logan started to think maybe this was the time to ask her, _Why?_ Not why they were here in Vienna but why she seemed to limit their relationship. He wanted to know why it always felt like she had boxed him in, put the box in the back of her closet after the proposal and when they met again in Hamburg, she opened the box but never fully unpacked it. He wanted to talk about how he felt, being engaged to another woman when the one he loved turned his proposal away. He realized it would be too selfish, too self-indulgent. Something was clearly bothering Rory so he decided to give her time. They ended up finishing two bottles of red wine and imagining themselves in an East European cheap cop show. It was always fun with her. Rory downed her drink and imitating a barbarian king said,

"Another one!" Logan laughed and gently held her hand,

"I think we're done for the night, Ace."

Rory rolled her eyes but replied,

"Fine."

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again, this time in a completely different tone of voice, one with concern and seriousness,

"What do you think our lives would be like if we just… moved here?"

Logan wanted to say _, We'd be happy, insanely, ridiculously, impossibly happy_. But for some reason, he found himself deflecting her question with humor. His stomach twitched as he said,

"A lot of incoherent conversations and using Google translate too much, and taking adult German classes, or Hungarian."

"Or both." she smiled.

When they left, Logan was determined to make Rory talk about what was actually going on. It wasn't very often that she offered him to go to Vienna with her, just to see a concert hall, not even a specific performance but to be in the building.

"Ace," he started as they were walking down a cobblestoned street, hand in hand. "What's going on?"

She turned to face him, her eyes had always had this pull on his but under the lighting of Vienna streetlights on a warmer night their effect had heightened.

"Do you also hear that?"

He did. A faint melody of a Viennese waltz played by a single violin was echoing in the scarcely populated street. However, he stayed on the task and repeated his question.

"C'mon, Rory, what's going on? What are we doing here?"

Rory smiled weakly,

"Living."

Logan was now sure that this was Rory's reaction to losing her grandfather. He could never deny her an adventure so he decided to make this one count.

"Well then. Live we shall." He extended his hand towards her in a courtly fashion and she took it. They started swaying to the beat of the Viennese waltz. Logan did his best to remember the waltz from his dance lessons at one of his boarding schools he attended. Once he started the steps, it came quite naturally to him. Even though, Rory stumbled a few times and they both laughed, she also grasped the concept pretty quickly. He kept thinking how happy he was at that moment. Dancing, on a street in Vienna, with the most incredible woman he'd ever met in his life and how he wanted to tell her he loved her, never stopped loving her and how he never intended to. He remembered the need to say "It should have been you Rory. It should be you, it should be us." But before he could say anything, she said:

"I'm so glad I get to do this with you."

Logan knew in that moment, this whole trip was always intended to be a memory, a perfect memory capsuled in Vienna, much like the night in Hamburg. It was supposed to be one of the moments in which they stood still, moments designed to be remembered, not to be lived. He leaned in to kiss her, his grip on her waist tightened and she let go of his hand to grasp onto his neck.

"Where did you say that hotel room was?" Rory whispered to him, prompting Logan to chuckle smugly. The rest of the night was spent with minimal talking, which seemed to be what Rory needed and desired.

"This is your captain speaking…" the coarse voice coming from the sound system tore him away from his memories. The captain announced they would land in thirty minutes, right on schedule. He started to get anxious. He could not wait to see her but he was nervous she would say no to his plan. Everything depended on his plan. This one more romantic gesture was supposed to change everything. Rory had said his involvement was completely up to him so he knew he would get to be in the baby's life. He knew he would be there for the birth, for the first steps, for the first words but he wanted it all. He wanted to be there for the first all-nighter, first dirty diaper, first time Rory fell a sleep with the baby. He wanted to be there for the seconds too. The second time the baby laughed, the second time the baby said sat up, the second time the baby got a haircut. He wanted the thirds, the fourths, the fifths. He wanted the lasts too. The last trip to the toy store, the last first day of school, the last time their kid would sleep in his or her teenage room. He wanted to witnesses Rory be a mom, in its entirety, not in snippets. He didn't want episodes of their life. He wanted the moments that stood still and the moments that pushed forward. He didn't want to be capsuled, or boxed. He didn't want their child to have two of everything. He wanted their lives to merge. He wanted it all. He planned to say all of this, if Rory let him and then some more but first he needed to catch a cab and drive to Lorelai's.

With every second he grew more and more anxious, the cab ride to Stars Hallow was blurry. In fact, everything from the moment the plane landed to the moment he found himself on the porch, about to ring the bell, was a blur.  
"This is it." He murmured to himself and rang the bell. It was 8:05 in the morning, he figured someone would still be home. He was right. After a few painful minutes, he heard footsteps and Rory yelling sleepily, "I'm coming."

Logan would never forget the look on her face when she opened the door to find him standing there.

"Logan?" she asked perplexed.

"Hey Ace," Logan smiled at Rory in a messy bun and her pajamas. He pulled up the two tickets he had been holding in his hands and asked the question that everything depended on.

"Let's go to Vienna?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone again, it really means a lot that you took time out of your lives to leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this one too. There will be one more chapter which will hopefully come soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed this story. It really meant a lot to me that you liked it. This is the last chapter for this mini-story (that was supposed to be a one shot) but, with no certainty, I am thinking about writing for Rory x Logan again. Beta'd by misslovejoy, the beta I need but don't deserve.

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Now in Vienna_

"Vienna?" Rory seemed taken aback. "It's… It's 8 in the morning."

"So?" Logan asked, admiring the way Rory looked in the mornings. It always surprised him how good she looked in the morning. "Do you have anything else planned?"

"Well…" She dragged on for a few seconds, "I mean, kind of." She gestured to her belly, pointing the obvious, "I have stuff to figure out."

" _We_ do." He corrected her. "So, let's go to Vienna."

"Logan, just, come in. Come in!" She must have realized they've been having this conversation outside the whole time.

"No, just grab your keys, I'll wait here." He replied, instead of going inside like she had been gesturing him to do.

"So we're just running?" Rory had a disappointed look on her face.

"No, of course not." He said quickly and her face softened. "We're flying."

He admitted he hoped the whole conversation would go over easier. It was understandable that she was hesitant about just leaving the country but he had hoped the scene would unravel with Rory jumping into his arms when she sees him, answering she'd been wanting to go back to Vienna ever since that night. Of course, Rory never failed to surprise him. That was only one of the reasons he loved her. As he watched her sleeping, sitting on the plane next to him, trying really hard not to let her head rest on his shoulder, he started to lose hope. Well she was there, sitting next to him on a flight to Vienna but this was Rory. He never fully knew what to expect. All he knew was that this time, she came with more baggage and this time, this adventure held so much more importance. His whole life, with Rory and their baby, depended on how this trip went. He knew he had a lot to say and he hadn't said say any of it yet, because what kind of a place is Gate 2 to say "I've loved you all this time and I ended things with Odette and I want to raise this baby with you, if you let me." No, he had a plan.

His plan seemed to be working much better when he saw Rory walk down the stairs at the boutique hotel in a blue dress. The same blue dress from that night, coincidentally. He let himself think for a second that maybe it wasn't coincidental and that maybe Rory understood what he was trying to do here. Just maybe she wanted to recreate and rewrite the past too. That was a lot of meaning to pin on a blue dress but Rory wasn't the kind of person to make even the smallest choice without thinking about it.

"Am I late?" she asked hurriedly, snapping him out of what he assumed to be a long, sappy, romantic-comedy male protagonist like gaze.

"No, just on time." He smiled and held her hand. As the cab started to take a route that seemed familiar, Rory must have realized where they were going because her eyes started to water. When Logan squeezed her hand to reassure her and comfort her, she looked away and shrugged off her emotional state,

"Hormones, you know."

Logan wasn't surprised to see Rory emotionally closed off towards him. He had been quiet for a week after hearing the news. Yet, there was also pleasure in hearing her make quips about pregnancy, small remarks that made him remember that this was actually happening.

"So we're watching Carmen again? I didn't realize you liked this specific production so much." Rory tried filling the tense silence as they walked inside.

"Actually, no. Not that it wasn't a great production. I have something else planned that I think you'll enjoy more." He smiled smugly at her, only to receive an understandably confused look.

 _There it goes_. He thought to himself as they walked into an empty concert hall. Logan gestured to their seats and as soon as they settled down, lights dimmed making the stage stand out. He turned his face to watch Rory as she heard the first notes of Eroica's first movement.

"Logan..." she gasped. Logan smiled as he lightly pressed her hand to his lips. After the first movement was over, Rory placed her head on his shoulder and Logan was whisked away by her lavender scented perfume.

When the concert was over, Rory sighed and said:

"This was one of the best nights of my life."

"It's not over yet." Logan smiled.

"I don't see how it can get much better than this. Logan this was one of my wildest dreams, to see Eroica performed here, in Theater an der Wien…"

"I know." Logan smiled again and grabbed her hand. "I have other things planned."

After a brief walk on the streets of Vienna, Logan led Rory to the same bar from their earlier trip.

"Logan, I can't drink." Rory protested but something her smile let him to think she knew what he was doing.

"That's perfectly fine," he said as he pulled out the chair for her.

"So you only know this one place in Vienna, huh?" Rory asked jokingly.

Logan smiled and reached to hold Rory's hands. Rory's expression shifted to a more serious one.

"I've been thinking about what you asked and I think, even with all the language barriers, we'd be happy, _insanely_ , ridiculously, impossibly happy." Logan said hoping she understood what he was referencing.

And she did. She sighed and a bittersweet smile appeared on her lips. She twisted in her seat and looked out the window to avoid his eyes.

"And Odette?" she asked, Logan could hear that her voice cracked just a little bit.

"Rory, it's over with her. It had been over for a long time, since that day in Hamburg maybe. I waited for you to ask me to but I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have waited." Logan's voice ached with regret.

"I could never." Rory shook her head lightly. Her hair landed near her eyes. Logan reached over the table to tuck her hair back behind her ear. It was such an intimate moment that he wanted to capture it for his collection of moments in which they stood still and seal it with a kiss but that day wasn't supposed to stand still; it was supposed to push forward.

"I know." He leaned back to his seat. He took a deep breath and finally started his confession of long overdue feelings.

"Look Rory, I was a mess after the proposal. I know, now, it wasn't right to put you on the spot and I was rushing what we had because I was so scared of losing you, again. I messed up. I never quite got over that rejection, I never allowed myself to think you could want me in the way I needed to be wanted. When I got engaged to Odette…" he trailed off when he heard a stifled sob. He looked up from his hands only to see Rory in tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He lifted her hands to his lips hurriedly and kissed them with compassion. "Ace, I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he caused her pain.

"No, you're right." She said finally calming down and Logan's heart skipped a beat. "I should have told you how I felt, how I _feel_. I should have just said it. I love you, Logan."

Logan had been waiting so long to hear those words that the world stopped for a second.

"Rory…" he smiled and without wasting another minute he said it back, "I've never stopped loving you. It should have been you, it's always you."

With the relief of finally sharing such bottled up feelings, the two sat at their candlelit table and cherished this moment of quiet satisfaction until the bar closed down and they were asked to leave.

Rory took Logan's hand as they walked towards the door and Logan quickly tipped the waiter with a quick and awfully American "Danke.", which roused a quick laugh from an elated looking Rory.

"You have to practice your German if we're going to live here." She made a playful jab at him as they walked down the cobblestoned street and just as Logan was about to respond, his ears caught a faint melody. _One two three, one two three, one two three._

"Do you also hear that?" Rory turned to him with a delighted look.

"I do." He said as he grabbed her by her waist. He gently picked up her hand as Rory placed the other on his shoulder.

The melody was so faint, so far away that maybe it didn't even exist. Maybe it was the nostalgia playing a game with them. Either way, Rory had never looked more beautiful under the warm streetlights, and his feet moving to the beat of a Viennese waltz never felt more natural.

"What are we doing here Logan?" Rory finally asked as they were swaying to the beat.

"Getting back every minute we haven't lived. This is one less minute _we_ haven't lived."

With that, Rory leaned in to kiss him. As their lips touched, he pulled her closer by her waist and she grasped onto his neck.

Logan had been thinking about the next two words that left his lips in a whisper for weeks and no other moment felt more right,

"Marry me."

"What?" Rory slightly backed away, her arms still around his neck.

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?" he asked without hesitation, smiling with hope glimmering in his eyes. "Third time is the charm or so I've heard." He couldn't help but make a quip about it.

Rory laughed.

"Yes." She finally answered. "Yes, I will." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked without breaking the embrace, "Logan Huntzberger, a husband, a _father_?"  
 _Rory Gilmore, a wife, a mother_ , he thought to himself. His lips grazed her ears lightly as he lifted his head up from where it was buried and he whispered,

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I am a certified hoe for parallels. Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
